


A Midnight Stroll

by Imasuky



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Fantasizing, Female Solo, Humiliation, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Rape Fantasy, Self-Humiliation, Semi-public masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Princess Nadia goes out for some fresh air.





	A Midnight Stroll

Princess Nadia pressed her back against the wall, keeping her hand over her mouth. She tried not to breathe too loudly as the guard walked past her. Thankfully, he didn’t look down the hall to his left as he patrolled: if he had, he would have gotten an eyeful of Princess Nadia, standing there stark naked with erect nipples and a dripping wet pussy. Once she was sure that it was safe, Nadia darted out of the side hall and down the main one, the sound of her bare feet against the floor thankfully muffled by the thick carpeting.

Between her almost daily habit of sneaking out of the palace, this was by far one of her favorite things to do. She couldn’t recall just when the first time was that she had ran around the castle naked...she had been young, and it had been more innocent, she knew that much, just one of many ways to act out.

Just when it had become something so much more arousing, though, _that_ she could recall vividly. It had been one restless night when she was fourteen...she had been hot, and unable to sleep, so Nadia had stripped naked and opened her bedroom window. The cool night air had felt so wonderful, and she had wanted to feel it again, and more. So she had carefully snuck out of her room and to the courtyard. Being there, outside and naked, had filled the young princess with so much excitement that she had experienced her first orgasm that evening.

Since then, she had been in love with streaking, gaily and secretly, about the palace whenever she was restless.

Coming to a stop, she stood in front of the door to the room where all the maids slept. She knew what she was doing was rather wrong, and more than a bit dangerous...but she couldn’t help herself. If anything, the impropriety and recklessness of the situation just enticed her all the more. Squatting down, Nadia closed her eyes, and began to rub her pussy, while fondling one of her breasts with her other hand.

Biting her lip to keep herself from moaning, she fantasized about just what would happen if one of the maids happened to open the door, and see her in such a state.

The maid might blush, and return, keeping this a secret for her whole life, possibly sinking into fantasies of her own with the memory. Or perhaps she’d scream in shock, and alert half the castle...if that happened, Nadia would be humiliated beyond words, and likely would never be able to step foot outside her room ever again without an escort.

But there was also another scenario that ran through the princess's mind. A very fun possibility, that she could be grabbed, and pulled into the room, and all the maids would take advantage of the rare chance of having their lovely princess naked and aroused and at their mercy...! They could all take turns playing with her body, doing so many lewd things, she’d be their _toy_...

Not a princess, or even a person, just something for them to play with, take out their stress upon...

The thought of that was nearly enough to bring Nadia to the edge, but she didn’t want to cum here. Not yet. So though it wasn’t easy, she pulled her hands away, and licked her fingers clean as she moved on, toward her goal.

She went along, and before long Nadia reached one of the locations that she was looking forward to: a staircase that led down to the lower floors. While not a heavily used one, there was always the chance that someone could come up it...

And she wanted to be in the most embarrassing position possible if that happened!

Leaning forward so that her hips stuck out as far as they could, with her legs spread wide, Nadia reached down and used her one hand to spread her pussy wide open. Her other hand rounded to the back, and actually pulled her butt open a bit. In practice, she would never want to experiment, there, but... showing off like this, that was a huge turn-on.

Anyone walking up the stairs would see everything her body had to offer; they’d be seeing more of her than she’d ever seen of herself!

Shaking her hips seductively, Nadia thought about the shame and humiliation that not only she, but the entire royal family, would be put through if she were found. She squirmed as she got all the hotter.

Moving her hand away from the firm globe of her ass, Nadia quickly shoved her fingers into her pussy, and started to pump them hard, fast, and deep. She was more than wet enough and relaxed enough to easily take her whole hand, if she wanted to...but that was for later, so she just used her fingers for now.

Though mostly lost in pleasure, Nadia was not so far gone that she didn’t catch the sound of footsteps at the very bottom of the stairs. Someone really _was_ coming! Moving quickly, she hid behind one of the tapestries that hung in the alcove.

As she peeked around, the blonde saw that it was a pair of the castle's maids, though not two that Nadia was familiar enough with to know their names. Nadia couldn't quite tell what it was they were discussing, but their tones marked it as a trivial conversation of small talk, nothing interesting enough to warrant interrupting Nadia's lust for the sake of serious eavesdropping.

Though she knew it was risky, Nadia couldn’t stop her hand from dipping down between her legs once more. She resumed rubbing her pussy, even as the two drew closer. She almost wanted to jump out and show them the lewd display...

But she held back from that.

The two reached the landing, where they stopped to talk, oblivious to the fact that the princess of their homeland was standing mere feet away, naked and furiously masturbating, hidden only by a bit of cloth.

Biting her lip hard enough that she was worried she might draw blood, Nadia fingered herself harder and faster as the two maids stood casually chatting. Both of them were attractive women, and showing them herself and asking them to join was so tempting! Just to have them watch would be enough...! Or have one lick her, as the other kissed her...

Nadia could feel herself edging dangerously close. Close to cumming, close to letting her frustration and pleasure and imagination out in a grand, lusty moan. And by far most of all, she was getting so, _so_ close to pulling the tapestry aside, revealing herself, begging her maids to take her, use her, fuck her...! She couldn't take it any more, she was...she was going to...her hand drew itself to the tapestry's edge, to pull it aside...!

And then, the two women turned their backs, and started to walk away, and a shuddering relief ran through Nadia.Because she couldn't hide herself any more! Even as the maids had only taken a mere 3 steps away, Nadia silently swept the tapestry aside, stepped out from behind it, and stood fully in the open, fingers knuckle-deep in her cunt. It would be so easy for the maids to turn around and see her, but luckily they just kept walking away, without seeing the Princess.

Once they were out of sight, Nadia fell to her knees, all the strength having left her body. Her heart was beating so fast and loud that any sound like footsteps would be drowned out completely. She had never done anything like that before! And it...it had been amazing!

Taking a few breaths to regain her composure, Nadia then got up and quickly headed down the stairs and through the hallways. She wasn't sure whether she was relieved or disappointed that there were no more close calls until she reached her main goal:

The courtyard.

Wide and open, with nothing at all to hide behind. Sseveral windows looking down into it. Just as many entrances leading to it.

This was without question the most risky place that she could do this.

Walking to the center, the princess of Guardia spun in a circle, showing herself off to every window and passage. She had snuck out here several times before while clothed, to see how often anyone would be likely to look out here at night. And she was glad to see that, as she had thought from previous scoutings, there were no lights or any signs of anyone looking down.

And yet, there was so many opportunities to be caught, witnessed...!

After a few moments, she squatted down, and began to slip her fingers in to her pussy. She was desperately close, and wanted to finish quickly. She had taken enough risk just getting here like this...it was more than enough for tonight. Nadia dove her fingers in deeper, pushing it until she was almost fisting herself.

“I’m Princess Nadia, and I’m fitting my whole hand into my cunt like a common whore in the middle of the royal courtyard!” she declared, in a voice just slightly louder than her speaking voice. It was as loud as she could force herself to dare...not enough to echo or alert anyone, but at the same time, incredible, enticingly dangerous!

“I’m nothing but a dirty, perverted girl who wants to show off my lewd body and and my vulgar heart!” she proclaimed, as she felt the pressure build to an unbearable level.

“If anyone can see, then...then watch me squirt like a fountain! I’m going to spray out naughty nectar from my royal pussy!”

Just speaking those words was enough to take her over the edge, and Nadia came hard. True to her word, a gush of pussy juice arced through the air.

Nadia sat in place, trembling as her pussy dripped for a few moments. Pulling her hand away, she licked it clean, and once she was recovered, stood and started her way back to her room. She was much more careful this time, taking as few risks as possible. Now that she had cum, her bravado and horniness were gone, and she could think more clearly, fear more sensibly.

Reaching her bedroom, Nadia went to her bed. She collapsed onto it, sighing, now able to relax. She pulled her blankets up, content and calm.

“I can’t wait to go to the fair tomorrow,” she muttered as she drifted to sleep.


End file.
